


so I'm racing toward the horizon

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Kink, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly drabble about Daisy giving Coulson a ride XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	so I'm racing toward the horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



Coulson just stares at her.

He makes a funny picture himself - did he think he could make it back to civilization on foot? - there in the middle or the night, in the middle of a deserted road, in his suit. He looks like an accountant whose life took a really wrong turn in a Coen Brothers movie. 

Daisy stops the bike in front of him and grins.

“Need a ride?”

Coulson eyes the bike (and her) suspiciously.

“What? You _don’t_ want a ride?”

He stares some more.

“Not the extraction I was waiting for,” he says.

Daisy looks down at her clothes, suddenly self-conscious. The leather jackets is her usual one, but she did borrow some biker fingerless gloves and some trashy jeans and combat boots. And the helmet she’s wearing… yeah, she could understand how it’s a bit too much. But hey it was part of the mission, she had to blend in and make sure the Inhuman she was tracking didn’t suspect. It’s not like she woke up and felt like going all Sons of Anarchy on Coulson. 

He tilts his head and Daisy is not sure if that means he disapproves of her looks or approves a little too much and she’s a bit scared to find out.

(Or scared shitless.)

“Hey, don’t judge,” she tells him, jokingly. “I was conducting some interviews undercover. I had to look the part.”

“Were you undercover at an _Easy Rider_ tribute screening?” Coulson asks.

Daisy rolls her eyes.

“Do you want to get extracted or not?”

He looks around, there’s nothing but damp forest and unsavory roadside bars for miles and miles.

He smiles at Daisy, with soft humor. “Very much, Agent Johnson,” he says. “Please.”

“Okay, but it’s one of Mack’s so be careful,” she warns.

Mack did tell her he would kill her if something happened to the bike. But he also told her to have fun. Daisy decided to stick to that last piece of advice.

Coulson is still looking at the bike like he’s not sure it’s _safe_ , and he’s hugging himself, having walked for half an hour in this weather.

“Come on, take this,” she says, taking off her jacket, “you’re going to catch death like this.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t planning on getting stranded here. What about you?”

“I have a sweater. My extraction op, my rules, Director. Come on.”

She wraps her leather jacket around his shoulders at least.

Coulson gets on the bike with her and it’s… well, a bit weird. Daisy has never had anyone ride a motorbike with her before. In fact before she had to learn how to drive all the multiple official SHIELD vehicles, including the powerful monstrosities May and Bobbi love to have between their legs (what? Daisy knows why girls dig bikes). It’s even weirder because it’s Coulson sitting behind her.

She goes fast.

(She always goes fast.)

He holds on to her tightly, surprisingly so (she thought he’d be more hesitant), first wrapping his hands around her waist, then lacing his fingers over her stomach, pressing his chest against her back. It’s an interesting feeling, with him breathing against the back of her neck; Daisy thinks she gets why people love this so much. Going so fast, cutting through the air and the dark like this, a cold night and Coulson strangely warm against her body. It’s definitely interesting.

It also ends _too soon_ and suddenly they are in the airfield and next thing she knows they are already inside the Zephyr 1.

She’s a bit disappointed it’s over.

Coulson “dismounts”, curling his fingers around Daisy’s knee for balance.

He no longer looks ridiculous. He actually looks kind of good with the helmet and the leather jacket over the suit. That moment, too, passes and he takes off the helmet.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Daisy asks, hopeful.

Coulson presses his lips together for a moment, letting out a noise of agreement.

He’s still shaking a bit from the cold.

“Come here,” she says, pulling at his tie. “You’ll catch your death like that.”

His lips are cold and dry from the ride, but his hands move immediately to her hips, holding her even closer than he had during the bike ride.

Afterwards he’s kneeling in front of her, carefully and slowly undoing the shoelaces on her boots, taking forever on purpose.

“These I like,” he says.

“You have a thing for bad girls who wear like this?” she teases him.

“No,” he says, looking up, very serious. “I have a thing for nice girls. Like you.”

Daisy smiles, bending down to scrape her nails against the side of his head. 

“Do you want me to keep them on?” she asks. Because she’s a nice girl like he said and she wants to make him happy.

Coulson closes his eyes and presses his face between her legs, against the fabric of her ripped jeans and emits a noise that sounds, shamelessly, like purring.

She keeps on stroking his cropped hair.

“Hold on tight, Phil,” she warns him, but she’s herself scared shitless of the ride they’re about to go on.

But hey -

She always goes fast.


End file.
